Shermie (Medusa)
"Uh-huh get on top! - KOF 98?" Shermie (WILL SOMEONE ADD THEM JAP WORDS?!) is a character in the game King of Fighters. She was in many games, allow threw out the games shes been most fans favorites. Shermie Shermie got her name from Yashiro (Her lover but not anymore) because her real name was Medusa. She was once in a band with Chris, and Yashiro. As having a face of a hideous human female with living two snakes place of her hair, because of her hideous eyes, she had to have long bangs to hide them and only Chris knows what she looks like. Though it is believed that she was a fameus fashen designer. Personality Mean, cruel, yet worships herself. Shermie is a very outgoing and really crazy at times. She can only speak French and say only a bit of english words like "Why are you doing this to me?" "What?" and "Hi." She likes to randomly dance out of know where and picking up her cellphone when someone calls her out of know where. Shermie blows kisses to the people she haves crushes on. She only seems to do that when fighting against a male character that she finds very sexy. King Of Fighters 98? She enters the Kings Of Fighters tournament due to Yashrio said they need mornals powers. Chris, Yashiro, and Shermie got into the tournament by first dressing up like Iori, Mature, and Vice. The plain didn't sucksed and the Sports team found out there true identies and was going to exspose them. Shermie and Yashiro beated them up and took there invation and going into the tournament. They thought no one was going to stop them and Yashiro decided to kidnap Yuki in the middle of the tourmaent and rape him. Days of Memories On days of memeries, she was seen on having sex with Yashiro and having a baby after the events of the game. Thow it doesn't talk much about her child it was known that it was a boy. Peedy didn't much liked the fact she having a baby becuse he wanted to be the baby! (She must of been having that girl) King of Fighters Unlimited Match She desids to go into the tournament to take pictures. Yashiro and Peedy wanted to tag along with her. When she found out that somehow everything almost look the same from four years ago. She flept out and attacked everyone with her medusa hair. When she found out that Peedy's son (The clone) was attacking normal humans she stopped acting crazy. Founding out that it was her kid she lost 3 with Peedy in a half years ago made her feel akwoard finding it again. At the very end of the game, her son have fallen in love with her and they both got married in a graveyeard. King of Fighters 96?! Shermie became a singer in the events of KOF: Behind the scenes. In King of Fighters 96, she mentions how she created a new CD with her band forming with Chris, and her beloved Yashiro in it, but wasn't sure if she was ready to be famous and if people would like it. After she seen how her sons, Peedy, and Bobo Kong loved her CD she decided to become a singer with the help of Ash. Ash always had a crush on Shermie. Shermie has the appearance of a young 16-year-old girl and has big feet. Often trips on her big dumbo feet. Iori tries to stop the band CYS from pursuing there dreams of being a famous singers. As a rival, Iori often tries to compete with Yashiro at who's the better singer, and steals his lyrics. At the end of King of Fighters 96, Shermie creates lyrics about being a stripper and Iori steals her lyrics with the help of Mature, who is jealous of Shermie for falling in love with Yahsiro. A hoe discovers what Mature did and spanks her. it is discovered that Shermie really didn't sing the music that she claimed she created. She stole the songs, due to it was Chris really singing. She goes to jail at the climax of KOF 96. King of Fighters 97 Shermie breaks out of jail on a motorcycle that she created out of pipes, and her bed when she was in jail. She finds out where Yashiro and Chris are so they can become the Orochi! Yashiro was cheating on Shermie at the time and played with Kali, he becomes a pimp and she almost dumped him for it, but ends up not to because she wanted to be a female pimp. After the first scene she gets sent back to jail and hasn't been seen since. <-------- WAIT A MINUTE SHE'S ON 96, 2000, 2002, MICROWAVE! Category:Dumb characters